


Deadpool Examines Spider-Man

by RandomHomo



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomHomo/pseuds/RandomHomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade acts as Peter's doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deadpool Examines Spider-Man

Peter Parker walked into the doctor's office. Normally Reed Richards would be the one performing his physical, but he was still wrecked over the death of Sue. Reed promised Dr. Chyka would be discreet and not announce to the world that Peter was a superhero. He looked around the empty waiting room and saw the stern looking receptionist. He walked over to sign in. 

"You can go back, Mr. Parker. Second room on the right," she said and picked up her magazine which had Tom Hiddleston and Taylor Swift on the cover with the headline 'Is he really that desperate to be James Bond? Yes.'

Peter moved to the examine room and opened the door. He saw Deadpool standing there in his costume with a doctor's coat. "Wade! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was cut early from RuPaul's Drag Race season nine. Something about my costume looking too basic and my face without the mask looking like Freddy Kreuger fucked the Elephant Man. And chasing one of the queens around the work room with a sword after he said my dress looked like it was from a thrift store didn't help. But I've got a better butt than all those bitches." Wade turned around and lifted the coat showing off his perfect spandex covered ass. 

Peter let out a sigh. "Where is Dr. Chyka? I hope you didn't hurt him." 

Wade spun back around. "Relax. I gave him Beyoncé tickets. I wanted to see you. You've been dodging my calls. Didn't even have the courtesy to send a 'New phone. Who dis?' text to dismiss me. That hurt my feeling. Yes, that one singular feeling I have." 

Peter moved closer to Wade. "Things have been complicated after Doc Oc took over my body. I'm sorry. I haven't been a very good friend." 

Wade patted Peter's shoulder. "That's okay, buddy. Want to make it up to me? Drop your pants. Let's see that dick and balls that women are willing to be thrown off a bridge to get." 

Peter blanched. "What? No! That would be gay." 

"I'm pansexual, Peter." Wade turns to reader. "Though the only time I get dick is in fan fiction like the one you are reading right now." Wade turns back to Peter. "You did come here for a physical and that entails me checking to see if your web shooters down there have cancer."

Peter undoes his belt buckle and drops his jeans to the floor. He isn't wearing any underwear, so an erect eight inch dick bounces out. "You wanted to see it so bad. There it is. Are you just going to look at it?" 

Wade takes off his gloves and grips Peter's cock. "Damn, Spidey. Almost as big as me." He lets go of the cock and cups Peter's large left testicle, rolls it between his thumbs and fingers. Peter stifles a moan. He then repeats on the right ball. After he's satisfied Peter has no lumps, he drops them. "I'm going to suck your cock now, Peter. For medical reasons. Please don't erase this from the timeline the next time Aunt May breaks her hip." 

Peter gives Wade a puzzled look. "What the hell are you talking about?" 

Wade gets on his knees, lifts his mask up enough to free his mouth and spits on Peter's heavy erection. "Nothing. Just enjoy the blowjob. I'm better than Ryan Reynolds." Wade works the saliva onto Peter's cock and turns to the reader. "How else do you think Ryan kept working after all those movies flopped? He has no gag reflex and plenty of knee pads." Wade winks at the reader and then engulfs Peter's big cock. 

Peter puts his hand on Wade's head as he frantically bobbed on his cock. "Holy shit. You are better than Felicia. And that's a high bar." Wade pulled off and licked Peter's balls. 

"Better than a Catwoman ripoff? That's a backhanded compliment," Wade said in between covering Peter's balls with saliva. He then moved up and licked Peter's shaft. 

"Wade, put in it your mouth. I'm going to fuck your face now." Peter took hold of his cock and smacked Wade's cheek with it.

"You are so romantic, Peter. I might swoon." Wade sucked Peter back in and stayed still as Peter thrust in and out of his mouth. Peter gripped Wade's head and pushed him down till Wade was deep throating him. Wade moaned as this was exactly what he wanted. 

"That's enough, Wade." Wade pulled off Peter's cock. Peter removed all his clothes and put them in the corner. He hopped up on the exam table. "Fuck me, Dr. Deadpool."

"Fucking? Hot damn. I thought at most I'd get a blowjob and then a litany of excuses about how you're not really gay or bi. Though I did bring lube just in case you or that frowny receptionist out there was in the mood. First let me eat that ass." Peter put his legs in the air and moved them towards his armpits and held them there. Wade got into position and gazed at Peter's butthole. "Nice. You must wax. Wolverine has a lot more hair down there." Wade licked Peter's taint and then went right for the hole.

"How do you know what Logan's asshole looks like? Nevermind. I don't want to know. Uhhhhh. Fuck. Jesus," Peter moaned as Wade worked his tongue into his ass. "That feels so good. No wonder Iceman seems happier now. Getting rimmed is the best."

Wade pulled his tongue out, grabbed the lube and put it on two fingers and then teased Peter's wet hole with a finger. "Let's see if you like fingering just as much. You should be glad I trimmered my fingernails earlier." He eased a finger in. "That's tight. I'm surprised Mary Jane didn't play with your ass. A woman who calls you tiger seems like she'd do it." Wade started thrusting his finger in and out as Peter moaned and looked at him adoringly. "Let's add a second finger to this prostate exam." Wade stopped thrusting the first finger and added the second finger. He stayed still for a second to let him get used to both fingers.

"Ready for me to find your prostate, Spidey?" Wade asked as he started thrusting both fingers. 

"God, yes. Fuck!" Peter yelled out as Wade had found his prostate and started massaging it. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum."

"Well, we wouldn't want Spider-Man to shoot his web this early." Wade gently pulled his fingers out and stood up. "I think you're ready for the Big D." Wade unzipped his pants and his nine inch dick sprung out. "Told you I was bigger." Wade lubed up his cock, positioned himself at Peter's hole and shoved in.

"Fuck, Wade. You could have been gentler," Peter moaned as Wade was a few inches in.

"Said the man who fucked my face like I was a rentboy at a Republican convention," Wade said as he settled into a rhythm of fucking Peter's ass. "Here let me make it up to you." Wade jerked Peter off as he managed to get most of his dick in.

"I forgive you. Motherfucker. I'm so full," Peter exclaimed as he looked at Wade as he plowed him. "I like this. Fuck my life. Ohhhh." Peter squirted on his own chest.

Wade scooped up a dab of Peter's cum and brought it to his lips and swallowed. "A little salty, but tasty. Would try again. Four stars." Wade started fucking Peter harder, seeking out his orgasm. The room filled with the moans of Peter and Wade's balls smacking his ass. "Fuck. Take it, Spidey!" Wade unloaded into Peter. As soon he stopped spasming, he dropped a kiss on Peter's forehead and pulled out.

"The co-pay for this visit is $30," Wade said as he looked at his cum leaking out of Peter's hole.

"You're charging me for this?!" Peter yelled. 

"Well, yeah. This is America. Nothing is free. Credit or cash? I don't take personal checks."


End file.
